The onedaymaid service
by schia kepanasan
Summary: Lavi was bored and made Allen wearing a maid costume. What'd happen if Lenalee brought a cake and Kanda participate?YAOI-Lemon.KandaxAllen,LavixAllen,TykixAllen.Don't like,don't read.


One day service maid

One day service maid

A dgrayman fanfic

By : Schia Reed

Disclaimer : Not mine...It's Katsura Hoshino's...sadly...hikz I wanna own Allen,Kanda,Lavi,and Tyki...hikz If it's mine I'm sure it'd turn to a hard yaoi manga...and the akuma and noah would all rape allen...hehe

Warning : Yaoi!And M-rated, actually.so, no kiddies here alrite? Good kids should avoid reading this rating...don't like, don't read...sorry for the bad grammar

Pairing : KandaxAllen, LavixAllen...A bit TykixAllen

Summary : Allen in a maid costume, Lavi was bored, Kanda was going mad on the boy, and Lenalee brought a cake. What'd happen next when Allen spilled the cake?

--

Lavi was bored

The always cheerful bookman apprentice was fed up with books and his routine. Suddenly, he remembered the time Allen played poker in front of him. The one in train when he faced 3 men and won by cheating with a smiling face.

Suddenly, Lavi got an idea and smirked evily...

--

Lavi thought that his plan was perfect. But he need a person with fast hand and eyes to cooperate with him. And with that, Kanda passed by in front of him.

'Right timing!',Lavi thought

"Oy, Yuu!", Lavi called Kanda, who gave him a death glare

"Don't ever call my first name again!", he said threateningly. When he saw Lavi's grin, he knew that his friend (?) had something in his sometimes smart head, "What else do you want?"

Lavi grinned wider and come closer to Kanda, "I have a great idea", he whispered, "I'm sure you'd like it. But I need your help", Lavi smiled evily...He whispered something to Kanda, whose face was surprised at first. But Kanda listened to Lavi very seriously and when Lavi finished, he smirked evily.

"You know what? You are very smart sometimes", Kanda agreed with Lavi's plan.

--

_Cafeteria_

"Thanks for the meal!", Allen said happily. Clasped his hands together and smiled to the plates and bowls in front of him. Jerry smiled happily from behind the cafeteria counter. Allen always eat much and liked his food, that made Jerry very happy.

'It's kinda quiet today...', Allen wondered. He looked at the whole cafeteria, searching for the noisy red headed excorcist, but he couldn't find it. He didn't see Kanda either. Allen let out a sigh. Lately, they became strange. In Lavi's case, Allen often found him staring blankly to his face, which Allen thought that there was something wrong in his face. But when Allen asked what's wrong, his face suddenly turned red and he went off, leaving Allen who was still confused. And Kanda, he used to be so cold and looked angry when he was with Allen. But, for a month later, he started to be warmer and there was no angry aura from Kanda towards Allen, althought he still didn't talk much to Allen and kept calling the cute boy 'Moyashi'.

Just as when he wanted to come out from the cafeteria, he saw Kanda, and Lavi – who was grinning very widely, in front of the cafeteria entrance. Without knowing the reason, Allen got a bad feeling for this...

"Good morning.", Allen said approaching them. It's weird enough to see Lavi and Kanda walking together.

"Morning, Allen.", Lavi replied. Kanda just ignored him

"What's with you two?You rarely walk together...Looks like it'll be snowing this summer...", asked Allen curiously.

"Ne, Allen", Lavi said, "Wanna play poker with us?"

Allen surprised. Lavi knew that Allen was so good in poker (and cheating too). It's pointless for him to challenge Allen in a poker game. But Allen just noded and with a smile he said, "Sure, why not?"

Lavi's grin just grew bigger and Kanda's face (if Allen's not wrong) had gotten redder...

"Then, why don't we play in my room?", Lavi said, grabbing Allen's wrist. The 3 of them walked to his room. Allen didn't know that Lavi had a very evil plan...

--

_Inside Lavi's room..._

They sat in circle on the floor. Allen smiled warmly and he took a pack of playing cards from his pocket.

"So?What are we betting for this game?", he said innocently

Lavi smiled, "The loser will have to clean up the winner's room and do as what he says for a whole day."

"Interesting", Allen noded. He shaked the card, "So, let's begin"

Kanda and Lavi noded. They exchanged glare...

--

They have played almost half of the game. Allen just smiled emptily during the game. Kanda glared to him intensely and Lavi just whistled, he looked very calm. And in the middle of the game, Allen decided to cheat. He fastly took the card he always hid in his clothes. But, suddenly Kanda caught his wrist. Allen was shocked and his eyes widened

'Shit!', Allen cursed, 'I've been found out!'

Lavi smiled, "Good job, Yuu!", he looked at Allen, "I found out how you cheated not long ago. I knew your trick and it's right to get Yuu's help. His eyes and hands are fast."

"Ohh...You're unfair", Allen pouted, trying to release Kanda's grip, which was only tightened.

But Lavi just smiled, "If I don't do this, I won't win from you", he rose and went to his dresser,"So...the punishment for the one who cheated...", he took out something from the dresser, "Is to clean up my room with...this!", Lavi smiled as he showed a maid costume to Allen, who was shocked and speechless

"What the-?!", Allen shouted. He didn't really wanna know where the hell Lavi got that costume. "I'm fine with cleaning your room. But I definitely refuse to wear THAT!"

Lavi shoved his finger on the air, "Ck ck ck", he chuckled, "You remember the rule?The loser has to clean up the winner's room and do as he told!"

"But I haven't lost yet!", Allen pouted, "Let go of me!", he pulled his hand from Kanda, but Kanda just gripped his hand tighter. Allen shuddered when he saw Kanda's eyes. He felt with something unexplainable. Desire, wants, and lust. They looked directly to Allen's eyes.

"I bet you'll still lose without cheating", he said confidently

Allen blushed, "Wh...Who'd know?!Let's do a rematch!"

Lavi sighed, "Alright then, but no cheating this time and we'll be using different cards.", his eyes shone dangerously.

So they played a rematch. Allen couldn't concentrated. He failed to keep his poker face. He was very worried to wear that maid costume. In addition, Kanda and Lavi have been looking at him with lustful eyes during the rematch. And finally, in not so long time, Allen lost.

Kanda laughed at Allen, "See? I've told you that you wouldn't win without cheating."

"It can't be...Argh...", Allen looking at the cards desperately. Now he had to wear that thing...

"Face the truth, Moyashi-chan!", Lavi stood, he took the maid costume and laughed evily, "Now, get your punishment, Moyashi-chan!"

Allen stared at the costume scarily. He shook his head hard and walked behind. "N...No...I would never wear _that_!", he shouted

"If you don't want to wear it yourself, then all we have to do is forcing you", Kanda said calmly, but sounded dangerous. Lavi caught Allen's hand and made him fell to the floor and pinned him to the floor.

"Now, Kanda!", Lavi shouted he held Allen's hand strong so Allen couldn't move. Kanda reached down and slowly untied Allen's red ribbon.

"W..What the hell are you doing?!", Allen panicked when Kanda tried to undress him, "Stop it!", he shouted.

"Well...like I said before, if you don't want to wear it yourself, we just have to force you", Kanda said calmly, starting to unbutton Allen's shirt.

Allen's face was deep red. He shouted, "A...Alright! Fine then! I'll wear that costume! Just get your hands off from me!"

Finally, Lavi released Allen's hands and let him go. Allen let out a relieved sigh. He stood and walked. Allen had the idea to run off from this room when he suddenly felt Kanda's Mugen on his back, threatened him.

"Don't ever try to run from this room", Kanda said scarily. Allen just nodded. He was scared of Kanda.

"Alright, fine!", Allen defeated, "But could you face another direction while I'm changing, please?"

--

And so, Allen with the maid costume (with super short skirt) cleaned Lavi's room. He made a protest sound with a very very cute face. When they first saw this, Lavi was nosebleeding. He felt very grateful to God for having the chance to life. Kanda, he felt his heart jumped and almost nosebleeding too, but he could control it.

Kanda, who heard him said, "Hey, don't just protest, keep working!"

"Yeah,yeah!", Allen pouted. His face was very cute. Kanda and Lavi sat on Lavi's couch. Watching Allen hungrily. Allen got a goosebump when he felt Kanda and Lavi's lustful glare on him. But Allen got no idea that Kanda and Lavi have been in a deep love with him.

Lavi, from the first moment he laid eyes on the small boy, he had fallen in love instantly. He knew that they were somehow similiar. Hiding sadness behind their smile. When he saw Allen smiled sincerely from his heart, Lavi fell for him more. At first, he just wanted to protect Allen with all he had. But soon, the desire to protect began to develop into the desire to have the smaller boy and touch him. He has succeeded ressist the desire, but today, he couldn't hold it anymore. Behind all of his kindness towards the little boy, Lavi had bad, dirty thoughts about the smaller boy. He intendly bought the maid costume just because he wanted the boy wear it, but he hadn't got the chance. Lavi, being an observant, knew that Kanda also had a feeling and desire for the smaller boy, just like him. That's why Lavi asked for his cooperation.

Kanda, at first he hated Allen because he's too naive, kind, and always act sweetly. He thought that it was annoying and knew that Allen was not being honest for himself. He smiled when he didn't want to and act sweet when he was actually angry. But, after a while he'd known the boy, he started to notice the sadness behind those gray eyes. Kanda somehow was captivated by it. He wondered what kind of past that the moyashi had. Slowly, he noticed that he had a feeling for the boy, love. Kanda, who never fell in love before, didn't know what to do. So he just ignored the boy and didn't dare to make any steps closser to Allen. Until Lavi asked for his cooperation today. At first, Kanda thought to reject Lavi. He didn't want another –especially this somehow stupid and perverted redheaded- to see his beloved wearing such a costume. But he didn't know when he'd be able to see Allen in maid costume if he rejected Lavi's plan. So, he just agreed with Lavi.

Both of them –Lavi and Kanda- haven't thought about the effect of making Allen clean Lavi's room with a super mini and quite revealing maid costume. They had to see Allen's skirt went up and down when Allen was sweeping and cleaning the floor. They'd love to see it. But they also had to hold something deep inside their heart, and inside their pants. They only could gulped and stared hungrily at the innocent boy, who didn't know any of their evil intention. In their minds, they started to imagine the boy doing something that a teen comic magazine can't show.

But, a sound of bell ringing broke their wild imagination and they came back to reality. Kanda silently cursed the one who rang the bell for breaking his imagination.

"Lavi-kun, is Allen there?", they heard Lenalee's voice from outside.

"Uh...Y..Yeah, I'm here...", Allen replied. Slowly.

"I have a cake for you. Why don't you eat it with the others?", Lenalee said, trying to open the door. Allen panicked. He didn't want anyone saw him in a maid costume, especially Lenalee. He rushed to the door and prevented Lenalee from opening the door wider.

"Eh?What's wrong, Allen-kun?", Lenalee was confused by Allen's act.

"Er...it's nothing...",Allen said, holding the grip, "Why don't you just hand over the cake?"

"Eh?Okay. Here it is.", Lenalee handed the cake to Allen's hand. She tried to look inside but she couldn't because after saying thank you, Allen immediately closed the door.

"That was close...", Allen thought. He heard Lavi laughed very loudly, "What's funny?"

"Hahaha...Why don't you just let her in?Are you afraid if she got scared and avoid you because you are wearing maid costume?", Lavi asked.

"No...It's not that.", in fact, Allen always knew that Lenalee was a yaoi fangirl. He sometimes saw Lenalee reading yaoi manga in the community's garden. He was afraid that if Lenalee saw him, she would take a picture of him and show it to others, or worse, she'd give strange ideas to Lavi and Kanda.

"Well, why don't you take a rest for a bit and eat the cake?", Lavi asked, waving his hand to give Allen signal to sit beside him.

"Alright...", Allen walked from the door to the couch. But, he didn't see that there was one of Lavi's clothes on the floor. He accidentaly stepped on it and slipped. He fell on his ass and the cake also fell on his body, covering him with the chocolate and whipped cream. "Owwww...!!It hurts...", he rubbed his ass. Lavi and Kanda just stared at him. Confused between helping or staring at the skirt (which was opened because Allen slipped).

"Oh no...the cake fell...You can't eat it anymore...", his face turned sad. He started to clean himself from the whipped cream. He unconsciously licked the whipped cream on his point finger, "What a pity...It's very delicious...", he cleaned the whipped cream on his hands and his legs. Lavi and Kanda stared without a blink. Allen unintentionedly cleaned the cream on his hip with a very tempting possition.

"Oh, shit. This is getting me impatient...", Lavi whisphered. When he saw Allen once again, he lost his control. But before he could get up, Kanda stood first and he reached Allen. "Geez...Yuu sure is fast...", Lavi said when he saw 'something' on Kanda's pants.

Kanda kneeled in front of Allen, who was still busy cleaning himself from the cream and cake. He stared for a while and took Allen's right hand. Allen, who didn't know that Kanda was in front of him, jumped when Kanda licked his finger.

"Wh-?!", he shouted when Kanda sucked the cream on his fingers, "What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Allen was surprised and he closed his eyes when Kanda started to lick his arms. His left hand tried to stop Kanda. But it was useless. At first, Kanda only lick the cream, but he soon started to suck and bited Allen's right arm, leaving marks there.

"St...STOP!", Allen shouted. He bited his own lips to stop his voice when Kanda reached his shoulder and sucked and bited it. When Kanda reached his neck, he couldn't suppress it any longer and let out a moan.

"Ngh!"

Lavi, who was stunned by watching this suddenly came back to his consciousness. By seeing Kanda's action, he was encouraged to come to Allen and sit behind him.

"La...vi...?", Allen asked curiously, while his hand still trying to stop Kanda. Without warning, Lavi grabbed Allen's chin and kiss his mouth roughly.

"Mph!", Allen gasped and opened his mouth a bit. Lavi took the chance and slipped his tounge into Allen's small mouth and explored the mouth. Allen closed his eyes as the kiss got deepen and Kanda started kissing his chest. Lavi grabbed his hands so he couldn't move.

Lavi felt like he was flying. Damn, he never thought his dream would come this soon. He has dreamt about holding and kissing the kid. This was too good to be true, he felt. His free hand grabbed Allen's head and he kissed wildly. He heard Allen moaned and he felt something inside him turned on. He almost didn't realize that Allen needed the air until Allen shoved his hands. He broke the kiss and stared at Allen's exhausted face. Allen's face was red, sweating, and almost crying. He bit his own lip as Kanda started to strip him.

'Che!', Kanda spat inside his heart. The costume was too much. It's difficult to wear and so to put off. He decided to tear the costume. Allen's eyes widened in shock as the apron was torn, revealing his white and smooth chest.

"Wa...Wait Kanda! Stop it!" Allen panicked when he felt Kanda kissed his chest, "La...Lavi! You too! Please...Stop!...ngh!" Allen bit his lip until it's bleeding when Kanda sucked and bite his left nipple and Lavi bite his earlobe. Looks like Allen's words were useless.

"You're noisy." Kanda said as he took a black ribbon from his pocket. "I don't wanna do this, but it looks like I have to. Or else the others will hear your voice and come here.", he said as he gagged Allen's mouth with it.

"Oi, Yuu. Aren't you going too far? It's unnecessary to gag him...", Lavi protested. However, he didn't ignore the boy at all.

"Shut up and just continue.", Kanda said, ending the conversation as he licked Allen's right nipple. He sucked it and bit it hard again. Allen shouted in pain and tears came from his blue eyes. Lavi, who was busy licking and leaving marks on Allen's small shoulder finally realized that the boy was crying. He licked the tears and kissed Allen's cheek.

"Don't worry. This'll be over soon.", he said. Allen kept silent. He never thought that he'd be raped by the 2 people he trusted most.

Kanda finally satisfied with his chest and stomach. After leaving many marks there, he looked at Allen's pants behind his skirt. He pulled it and stripping whole of Allen's body. Kanda and Lavi were amused when they saw Allen's erection was already hard from their torture. Allen gasped when the air suddenly made contact with his body. Kanda smirked and Allen knew that it was a bad omen. He whimpered and cried. Begging Kanda to not continue any further. But, Kanda seemed to ignore him. He spread Allen's legs and started to kiss and biteAllen's thighs.

"Nnnhh…!!", Allen gasped. When he thought that his chest region was finally free, Lavi started to nip both of his nipples. "Mmmpphhh…!!Ngh…!"

"Good, rabbit. Keep torturing him there." Kanda smirked as he saw Lavi turned Allen's upper body and started to lick and suck the kid's nipples.

"Well…", Lavi licked, Allen moaned, " it's kinda sad that I couldn't taste it first…"

"It's my luck today.", Kanda smiled and ran 1 finger to brush Allen's erection slowly.

"Nnnnnhhh…", Allen moaned lowly.

"Hey, let me do that, Yuu!", Lavi pleaded. He really wanted to touch the boy there.

Kanda thought for a while and then nodded. "Fine", he said. He stood and exchange position with Lavi. "Can I have your scarf?", Kanda asked. Lavi nodded and handed over his orange scarf. Kanda tied Allen's hands with that. "Good. With this, I can work easier.", he said huskily in Allen's ear. Allen closed his eyes and cried again. He felt Lavi's big and warm hand enveloped his erection and began to pump it with an incredible speed. Kanda took off his gag and said, "well, you could scream now. Show us your beautiful voice.", he said, licking Allen's back.

"Ah…Ahh…!!La…Lavi….Kanda…!!", Allen screamed when he felt himself came into Lavi's hands. His back arched as Kanda started to bite it. Lavi licked his wet hand and smiled.

"Good boy.", he said slowly. Allen panted and his eyes half lided. He was very exhausted. He felt horror when he saw Lavi inserted his finger to Allen's entance.

"Aaah…!!", Allen screamed when he felt a strange sensation.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure your first time won't be hurt.", Lavi reassured him as he insert the second finger and scissored him. Wanted to torture the boy, Kanda stroked the boy's erection fastly.

"Mmmh…Aaah..!!La..Lavi…!Kan…daaa…!!", he screamed. He felt his ass was aching. And he screamed again when Lavi inserted the third finger. It was too much for him. He couldn't hold it any longer. He panted heavily when Lavi took out the finger.

'Oh dear, NO!', he thought to himself when Lavi opened his own pants and Allen saw Lavi's big erection behind it.'No…The fingers are already very hurt. I will NEVER let him put THAT!"

But, when Lavi's cock was just a few centimetres from his entrance, he heard Kanda's yelling.

"LIKE HELL I'M GONNA LET YOU DO IT FIRST!" Kanda shouted and stood up, releasing Allen. Allen fell and panting.. He could barely move his body.

"Hey, easy, Yuu! I'll let you have it later!", Lavi pouted.

"No fucking way! I'll be the first one!", he threatened Lavi.

"I won't let you take Allen's virginity, you bastard!", Lavi said starting to get annoyed. He continued his work, but when his cock just touch Allen's ass, he felt something hit him very fast and his back met the wall. "Ouch!! What the hell was that?!", he shouted.

"So…you want a battle, huh?" Lavi looked up and saw Kanda holding Mugen. His aura was very dark, "Good timing. I've always wanted to beat you very badly…"

Lavi was pissed. He took his hammer from nowhere, "Ozuchi Kozuchi!", he shouted and the hammer got bigger and hit Kanda. "heh. How was that? _Yuu-chan?_"

Kanda, survived from the hammer's attack, wipped the blood from his lips. He glared to Lavi and so Lavi. A few seconds after that, both of them started the battle. Allen, who was still stunned, watched the battle with a sweatdrop.

'Oh, yeah! This is the chance!', seeing that Kanda and Lavi were busy attacking each other, he grabbed his clothes and ran away from that room, leaving the two guys who were fighting over his virginity…

--

Meanwhile, outside the room…

"I knew that I shouldn't let you come with me and see the whole thing, Rhode. You are still underaged.", Tyki said to Rhode who was just smiling. Both of them were sitting on the tree outside Lavi's room. From that place, they observed all the things the 2 guys have done to Allen.

"hehe…Don't worry, Tyki. I'm more mature than how I look…", Rhode said smiling.Tyki said.

"The Earl will scold me if he knows that I let you watched something like that…", Tyki sighed.

"As long as he don't know, it's okay.", Rhode continued to watch Kanda and Lavi fighting, "why didn't you try to close my eyes with your hand anyway?You could have done a lot of things to stop me seeing things…", she smirked.

Tyki only kept quiet and didn't answer.

"I guess you're busy looking at the poor,sexy Allen, huh?" She giggled. Hell, she has seen how Tyki's expression was when saw Allen being raped. She knew that deep inside his heart, Tyki sincerely wanted to jump into the event and join raping Allen. She knew that Tyki also craving for that small white delicate body of Allen. How he really wanted to fuck that small cute ass. She even has heard Tyki fantasizing about Allen when she passed Tyki's room.

"Errr…" all Tyki could said. Bull's eyes…

Rhode looked down and she spotted Allen walking slowly from the building. He held himself close and his face was very red. Rhode smirked and stood. "Well. I think I'll find another place so I can see the next session better. Good luck then." With that, she disappeared.

At first, Tyki didn't understand what she meant. But, when he saw Allen walking timidly, he smirked evily. 'This is it!', he thought, 'I've been waiting for a long time and I've prepared all the things I need for him.'He jumped from the tree and approached Allen from the back. He licked his lip and patted Allen's shoulder. Allen jumped and turned around. His eyes widened when he saw Tyki holding a whip.

"Yo…You!", Allen said. 'Oh God…I think I know what'll happen next"…

"Good evening, cheating boy 'A'…"

_And the torture never end…_

Fin…?


End file.
